1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shutter opening/closing mechanism in which a shutter is opened/closed by rotating an inner rotor of a disc cartridge, and to a disc driving apparatus in which signals may be recorded and/or reproduced for a disc-shaped recording medium housed in a housing of such disc cartridge.
This application claims the priority of the Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-102345 filed on Apr. 4, 2003, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc driving apparatus for recording and/or reproducing signals for a disc-shaped recording medium, exemplified by an optical disc, such as CD (Compact Disc), DVD or MD, and a magneto-optical disc, is used extensively for recording and/or reproducing music or pictures. Additionally, this sort of the disc driving apparatus is used as a storage device for an information processing apparatus, such as a computer.
In the disc driving apparatus, a disc-shaped recording medium is first set on a tray, and then the tray is pulled from a pull-out position to a recording and/or reproducing position. In this state, a turntable is uplifted from a lower position to float the disc-shaped recording medium from the tray. The recording medium is then run in rotation, at the same time as an optical pickup is moved radially of the recording medium, in order to record and/or reproduce the signals.
Meanwhile, a disc-shaped recording medium, recorded to a high density, such as BD (Blue-ray Disk), is used as a disc cartridge, accommodated in a housing, in order to prevent contamination e.g. with dust. For this reason, the disc cartridge is designed and constructed so that an aperture for recording and/or reproduction formed in the housing is closed by a shutter during non-use time, with the shutter opening the aperture during recording and/or reproduction to enable accessing by the optical head.
Thus, in a disc driving apparatus for recording and/or reproducing signals for such disc cartridge, it is desirable that the shutter completely opens the aperture in timed relation to the loading of the disc cartridge in the recording or reproducing position. That is, the aperture must be opened in a satisfactory manner even in case the state of closure by the shutter is incomplete. On the other hand, when the disc cartridge is taken out after the end of the recording or reproducing operation, the aperture in the housing must be positively closed by the shutter.